Invictus
by YDdraigGoch94
Summary: NaNoWriMo17 project: A mugging that went wrong led to a much earlier meeting between Midoriya Izuku and his all-time favourite hero, All Might. Three years later, and a more trained and equipped Izuku prepares to enter U.A. High. Follow his journey as he starts his path to becoming the next Symbol of Peace.
1. A Hero's Prologue

**Invictus**

* * *

It started out as a day like any other, for one Midoriya Izuku. As it was spring break, the green-eyed pre-teen was exercising his hobby of Quirk Spotting by aimlessly walking around town and waiting for something to happen. It wasn't the smartest of ideas, but when one lacked a social life, one had to take enjoyment from what one could. Or that would have been the case, if it wasn't such a slow day.

"Two hours, I've been walking around, and not a single incident," Izuku moaned. "No violent attack, no bank robbery, not even a petty crime."

It was mid-afternoon, and any other day there would have been at least two or three incidents. However, it seemed that fate had decided to screw Izuku over. Just like his entire life. In a world where the unnatural was the new natural, Izuku was one of the rare few that was still mundane. Quirkless in a world of heroes and villains. It was a source of much pain for Izuku. Childhood friends had dropped him like yesteryear's hot toy. His parents and eldest sister had all but given up on Izuku fulfilling his dream. And while his second oldest sister tried to be supportive, even she had her doubts. Yet despite all that, he stubbornly held on to his ambition; to be the next Symbol of Peace. Like his idol, All Might.

"If only it was just ambition that would get me to where I want to be," Izuku sighed, as he aimlessly walked down the street.

No Hero School worth their reputation would accept a Quirkless Student. Not for the Hero Studies course. Never mind the fact there were many a famous hero who were successful, despite having a Quirk that wasn't combat orientated. Even U.A High, the number one academy in Japan, was rumoured to have a Practical Exam that was specifically tailored towards applicants with physical Quirks. It was incredibly unfair, in Izuku's opinion. Irrespective of his Quirkless status, the bias nature against certain Quirks upset him a lot.

The rumble of his stomach brought Izuku out of his thoughts. Frowning in mild irritation, Izuku decided to head to the nearest 7-Eleven for a snack. Upon entering the store, Izuku idly took note of the others within. Save for a brunette woman in her late thirties and a sickly looking man, the store was empty. He then headed towards the snack section.

"I feel like having pocky," Izuku mumbled, as he browsed through the shelves.

Once he found what he was looking for, Izuku headed towards the till. However, before he could pay for his snack, a man wearing a hooded sweater and baseball cap got there first.

"Open the register," the man softly requested, in a menacing tone.

In a moment that lasted an hour, Izuku's thoughts raced. From the tone of the voice, it wasn't so much as a request, than a demand. Also, judging by the click that he heard, the man in front of Izuku appeared to have a gun.

' _I just had to complain about how dull the day was_ ,' Izuku inwardly groaned. He took a step back, but the noise managed to attract the attention of the robber. Said man turned ninety degrees and glared at Izuku with his right eye.

"Don't move!" he growled. "Get over that way!"

The robber gestured towards the corner of the store away from the entrance. Barely managing to stifle a cry, Izuku ran towards the pointed area. The robber then pointed at the brunette woman, who moved next to Izuku with a squeak of fear. However, before the robber could order the remaining customer, the man raised his hands and shuffled towards the robber.

"Young man, I do not believe that you wish to anything you might regret," the sickly man said.

"Shove off!" the robber snarled, and gesticulated with his gun. "Get over there and keep quiet!"

The man did the opposite, much to Izuku's shock. He continued to shuffle towards the man, while attempting to remain as nonthreatening as he could. This in turn caused the robber to become more and more unsure. Suddenly, the bell that signalled the door to the store chimed. Both the robber and the sickly man turned to the door.

"Don't come inside! It's unsafe!" the sickly man called out.

In response the robber turned back to the man, and raised his gun, with the intention to shoot. Unfortunately, the man wasn't looking and was in danger of being shot. Without so much as giving it a thought, Izuku leapt forward.

"Look out!" Izuku yelled, jumping in front of the blond-haired man. A loud gunshot rang through the store, before Izuku fell to the ground. A sharp pain flooded through his body.

"Young man!" a voice cried out, as the man came into his sight.

Izuku tried to respond, but nothing came out of his mouth. His vision blackened, before darkness took him.

* * *

When Izuku woke up, it was to the smell of distinct smell of hospitals, white walls, and the sound of an electrocardiogram machine. He felt sluggish, no doubt from whatever anaesthetic that was used to keep him sedated. Also, there was a dull pain in a chest.

"Ah, you're awake," the voice of a man came from the side.

Izuku turned his head to the source and saw the blond-haired man from the 7-Eleven. Now that the tense situation was over, Izuku could properly take in the features of the man. He was overly skinny with an angular face. The blond hair was dishevelled but retained some spiky shape with two fringes that framed the side of his hair. His eyes seemed to be sunken beneath deep bags that gave the impression of a mask and he lacked distinct eyebrows. To cap it all off, the man wore clothes that were baggy, to the point that they were more hanging off the man than him wearing them.

"Wh...What happened?" Izuku rasped. His throat was dry, prompting him to cough upon asking the question.

The man swiftly presented a glass of water to Izuku's lips, who greedily gulped down the liquid. After finishing the entire glass, Izuku looked back to the man with an expectant expression.

"First, allow me to introduce myself. I am Yagi Toshinori," the man began, with a bow of his head. "And to answer your question; you were shot by the criminal, my boy. It was most fortunate that the bullet missed anything vital, and went straight through your body."

"That explains the pain in my chest," Izuku mumbled, before remembering his manners. "Ah! I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you...all things considered."

"To you as well, young Midoriya," Toshinori replied, with a good-natured chuckle. "You took that bullet for me, my boy. For that, you have my gratitude."

"Ah...It...It was nothing," Izuku denied. "I just did what anyone would have done."

"On the contrary, young Midoriya, it is rare that a person would jump in to save the life of a stranger," Toshinori said. "Which leads me to ask why you would do so."

Izuku looked away, wondering why a stranger would ask him such a personal question. Yet despite his reluctance, something deep within him made Izuku answer.

"All my life, I've wanting to do more. To _be_ more," he explained, looking back at Toshinori. "To...to do nothing more than be a hero and save people! Like everyone else! Like...Like All Might."

"Your charts say that you are Quirkless," Toshinori quietly noted.

"I know that!" Izuku loudly retorted, before softly repeating. "I know...But being a hero isn't about some flashy Quirk! It's not about the fame, or the money! I don't need a Quirk to just _help_ people!"

"When you jumped in front of me, what was the thought running through your mind?" Toshinori asked with a thoughtful expression on his face, but then raised a hand to interrupt Izuku when the pre-teen made to answer. "Ah, wait. I think I can guess. Top heroes have their stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have on thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think."

Izuku's eyes widened in shock, as tears welled. For some reason, the memory of the words his mother said the day he was diagnosed as Quirkless flashed in his head.

"That was the same for you,too, wasn't it?"

"I...I...Yeah..." Izuku replied, as the tears began pouring down his face. He didn't know why, but Toshinori's words seemed to resonate within him. Maybe it was the fact that for the first time in his life, someone didn't dismiss his dream.

"I don't just think you can become a hero, young Midoriya. As far as I am concerned, you already are a one."

And with that statement, Izuku began to sob uncontrollably, but quietly. Those simple words were something that Izuku had wanted to hear all his life. An affirmation that his dream wasn't futile. That he could achieve it. To hear it from a stranger, when even his own mother didn't believe in him, made it all the more emotional for him.

"Get some rest, Young Midoriya," Toshinori said, with a gentle smile. "I shall let the nurses know that you are awake."

As the blond-haired man left the room, Izuku continued to softly cry into his arm.

* * *

It was only after a couple of days or so of recovery that Izuku was discharged from the hospital. Thanks to several of the doctors possessing healing quirks, the recovery process was shortened. All that remained from the incident was a oval scar under Izuku's left clavicle. It also meant that he wouldn't miss the beginning of Seventh Grade, which would start in three days.

The day he was discharged, Izuku had received a phone call from Yagi-san. It was confusing, if Izuku was being honest. He hadn't expected it, nor the request to meet with Izuku in person. While it felt...Izuku couldn't put words into it, but whatever he felt hadn't left him since Yagi-san had told him that Izuku wasn't a fool for wanting to be a hero.

 _DING DONG_

"Oh...That must be Yagi-san," Inko said, drying her wet hands, from washing the dishes. Currently, it was just the two of them in their home. His father worked overseas, while his sisters were out.

She bustled towards the door, and opened it, revealing Toshinori, who was wearing a loose-fitting red suit.

"Yagi-san, please, come in!" Inko welcomed.

"Ah...Pardon the intrusion," Toshinori said, taking off his shoes, and putting on some visitor slippers.

Inko then led Toshinori into the living room, where Izuku was resting.

"Ah, young Midoriya, good to see you," Toshinori greeted, smiling widely.

And then, it was as if a light bulb lit up inside of Izuku's head, as a thousand observations crashed into a single cohesive thought.

' _Blond hair. Wide smile. Two long 'bunny-ear' strands. Opinions about heroics_ ,' Izuku listed in his head. Out loud, he stuttered, "A-A-A-A-A-ALL MIGHT!"

Silence.

"Izuku, are you feeling okay?" Inko asked, with a concerned frown. "This is Yagi Toshinori."

"No, no! Midoriya-san, he is...actually correct," Toshinori said, getting over the surprise from being outed so soon. He suddenly expanded, and the Midoriya residence suddenly hosted the Number One Hero. "AHAHAHAHA! I AM HERE!"

"All Might!" Inko squealed.

All Might deflated, just as suddenly as he expanded, returning back to normal. He smiled at the identical shocked expressions on the mother-son duo.

"Perhaps we should sit down," Toshinori suggested. "I have much to discuss with you both."

After a few minutes of preparation on Inko's part, the trio sat down, each with a cup of tea. It was completely surreal. Izuku had never imagined he would be hosting his idol within his home.

"I suppose I should explain why I am here," Toshinori said, after setting down his cup. "As you have managed to figure out, I am indeed All Might. This form you see before you now is my natural form."

"So, your Quirk really is a Strength Enhancement type," Izuku remarked, before cupping his chin. "It must strengthen your body in every aspect. Bone and muscular density. Muscle mass. The cardiovascular system. Respiratory function..."

He began to descend into inaudible mumbling, much to the exasperation of Inko, and the amusement of Toshinori.

"Izuku!" Inko chided, lightly tapping Izuku's head. "Enthuse later! We have a guest!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah! I...I'm sorry!" he spluttered. "That...That happens whenever I find out about a Quirk."

"It is not matter, Young Midoriya," Toshinori waved off. "Actually...Are you capable of breaking down _any_ Quirk you see?"

"Um...Y-Yes!" Izuku replied, stuttering a bit. "Depending on how much information I get, I can breakdown a Quirk to its type, function, possible and actual weaknesses, and ways to counter them. It can take me anywhere between ten and thirty minutes to have a full report."

"That's...That is quite remarkable, my boy," Toshinori said, looking extremely impressed. "If you had not told me otherwise, I would have assumed that such an ability would have been your Quirk."

"I...If only," Izuku mumbled, with a wistful look. "That skill is from sheer hard work."

"I see," Toshinori frowned, before he turned to Izuku's mother. "Could I perhaps speak to your son in private? It is nothing bad, but I wish to ask him a question."

"Oh...Of course!" Inko looked a little bemused by the request, but bobbed her head in understanding. "I'll take a walk over to the nearby store. Please stay for dinner, Yagi-san?"

"I wouldn't want to impose..." Toshinori protested, looking hesitant.

"It's no imposition!" Inko assured. "I insist!"

Having no choice but to agree, Toshinori nodded. Inko then promptly left, leaving Izuku alone with the man.

Toshinori then transformed into All Might, "Well then, my boy, I shall return to the reason why I have come here!"

Izuku jumped, surprised from the abrupt transformation, but motioned for All Might to continue.

"Do you recall what I told you at the hospital?" the Symbol of Peace then asked.

"Yeah...You said that I was a h-hero," Izuku replied, his voice hitching slightly. Even after a couple of days, he still couldn't believe that someone believed in his dream.

"Indeed. And I still stand by those words," All Might began, beaming all the while. "In recent years, being a hero is less about the heroism, and more about the prestige one receives. It is...Not ideal. However, I believe that you possess all the right traits to become a hero. A _true_ hero."

"I...what?" the green-eyed pre-teen was utterly confused by the direction of the conversation.

"I shall explain in greater detail at a later date, but I must ask this of you, Midoriya Izuku," All Might continued. "Will you become my successor, and the next Symbol of Peace?"

* * *

"So. You've found someone to inherit your Quirk?" a bipedal and talking animal enquired. "I didn't expect you to find one so soon. I was lead to believe that you intended on continuing as a hero, despite your severe injuries."

"Yes, Headmaster Nezu, that was the plan," Toshinori replied, in the form of All Might. "Until I met someone that I saw much promise in. A child that I saw _myself_ in."

After his meeting with the Midoriya family, the Symbol of Peace headed to U.A High to meet with one of the few individuals aware of Toshinori's situation, the Headmaster.

"Is that so?" Nezu mildly asked, sipping from a cup of tea.

"He is Quirkless, like I was," Toshinori explained. "Which means that as far as his skills go, he is a blank slate. One that is highly intelligent, and full of latent potential. One who can be moulded into exactly what the next Symbol of Peace needs to be. One that I very much believe in."

"I see," Nezu said. He placed down the tea cup on the desk in front of him, and regarded Toshinori. "Well then, with that kind of confidence, how can I say anything otherwise?"

"Then I have your approval to use U.A High's facilities to train young Midoriya?" Toshinori asked, grinning widely.

"Yes. On one condition, however."

"Oh?"

"When Midoriya-kun is about to join U.A High, I would have you join the staff and teach Foundational Hero Studies," Nezu stated while smiling.

Upon hearing the request, Toshinori's grin widened further. Going by the Headmaster's words, Nezu seemed to have decided that young Midoriya joining U.A High was a forgone conclusion.

"If it is a simple as that, how can I possibly refuse?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : So, as I stated on my profile, this is my NaNaoWriNo17 project. It's just been sat on my computer without much love, but with the return of the anime into Season 3, I couldn't help but have another look.

The premise, as you all will have no doubt established is where All Might meets Izuku just as the latter is about to join Middle School. So approximately 2 years before canon. I've read a couple of stories where Izuku gets _One for All_ sooner than in canon, but I cannot just suspend my disbelief at how much of a Marty Stu Izuku was portrayed as. At least, I'm hoping to show that just because he got _One for All_ sooner doesn't mean that he's gonna kick the asses of the likes of Stain or Muscular with ease. There will still be consequences, some of which are life-threatening.

As an aside, some of you may have noticed that I gave Izuku two older sisters. Well, they aren't OCs, but rather from a different source material. If any of you manage to guess, I'll mention you in my next author's note.

Anyway, I have a number of chapters just sitting on my computer, but I'll be publishing weekly. As always; follow, favourite and review!


	2. A Hero's Training

**Invictus**

* * *

Several days after that fateful meeting with the Number One Hero, Izuku found himself at Dagobah beach It was supposed to be a tourist hot spot, but nature of the currents had led to a lot of trash to pile up. Leaving it something akin to a junkyard. With him, was Toshinori. The man was in his normal form, and was staring out to the sea.

"Um...Yagi-san?" Izuku probed.

"Hm? Oh, my apologies, young Midoriya," Toshinori rubbed his neck sheepishly as he answered, "I was reminiscing."

"A-Ah...Okay...But...I have a question," Izuku said.

"Shoot, my boy."

"What did you mean by 'successor'? You phrased that as though you meant more than just as the Symbol of Peace."

"Well...I suppose I should explain in more detail," Toshinori began. "You see, unlike the general populace, my Quirk is a power not unlike a sacred torch of Olympic fire. It can be passed down from one bearer to the next."

"Huh?!" Izuku frowned. "It's...a power that you can inherit?"

"That's right, my boy," the blond man nodded, "And I have chosen you to be the next in line."

"W-Wait! Just hold on! Wait a minute!" Izuku spluttered, his mind working fast. "It's true that your Quirk has been a topic of heated discussion as one of the world's greatest mysteries. So much so that there isn't a day when there isn't someone talking about it on the net. But...Well, I don't really understand how a Quirk can be inherited...I mean, children can inherit Quirks similar, if not the same, as their parents. But that's not what you mean is it? Because offspring still have their own uniqueness..."

The pre-teen devolved into mindless mumbling, much to he exasperation of All Might, "You...Always start with denial, huh?" he noted. "NONSENSE!"

"Wh-?!" Izuku flinched in surprise.

"I may hide a lot, but one thing I never do is outright lie," the blond hero declared. He then held out a hand. "The power to transfer power...That is indeed the Quirk that I inherited!

"I was crowned with 'One For All'!" Toshinori revealed, smiling widely. It might have been Izuku's imagination, but the hand of hero in disguise appeared to be glowing as Toshinori spoke.

"One For...All?" Izuku echoed, staring in wonder.

"That's right," Toshinori nodded. "One person cultivates their strength. That person then passes it on to another, who also cultivates it and passes it on, themselves...It is this crystallisation of strength that fuels the courageous heart of he who would save those who cry out in help."

"...Why are you...Why are you giving me something so great?" Izuku couldn't help but ask. "Why me?"

Toshinori then lifted up his shirt, and showed Izuku a horrific scar on his chest.

"About three years ago, I was severely injured in a fight," the hero explained. "One which has left me permanently crippled."

"Three years...? The fight against Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku enquired, recalling one such fight that was pretty devastating.

"Ahaha, not quite," Toshinori smiled. "This fight I refer to was never televised, nor revealed to the public at large. Anyway, since that fight, I was encouraged to find a successor. I had thought I could last longer, but meeting you has changed my mind."

Izuku blushed at the veiled praise.

"I chose you, young Midoriya, because I believe it is your _fate_ ," Toshinori declared. "You are a Quirkless fan boy, yet you took a bullet for me. Without any belief that you would survive, you selflessly committed an act of heroism. _That_ is why I have chosen you."

Izuku's eyes widened, and tears pooled in his eyes. However, his emotional state was brought to an end by Toshinori's sudden change in mood.

"Never mind!" the man said, smacking his forehead. "Well, it's up to you! What will you do?"

Izuku tightly clenched a fist, voices echoed in his mind. From when the doctor diagnosed him as Quirkless, to his mother repetitively apologising in the aftermath of his diagnosis, to Katsuki's constant cruel words. The harsh comments from his eldest sister, and the distinct lack of support from his other one.

' _He said all that to encourage me, and even told me his secret_ ,' he thought, furiously wiping away the tears. ' _Is there...? Of course there isn't another answer...Why should I even consider turning him down_?'

He turned to face Toshinori with an expression of sheer steadfast resolve.

"I'll do it! I'll become your successor! I'll become the next Symbol of Peace!"

"Heh. Such dedication," Toshinori remarked. "That's what I thought you'd say!"

"Mn!" Izuku nodded. "But...Why are we here?"

"Well, my boy. This is your starting line," Toshinori explained.

"Starting...line?"

The hero then expanded into the form of All Might. Fortunately, the beach was empty, so no bystanders witnessed the transformation.

"There were high hopes for this beach," the hero remarked. "But instead, it's potential has been wasted. However! All is not lost! In order to prepare your body for One For All, you shall clear this beach up entirely!"

"W-W-W-WHAT!" Izuku yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" All Might laughed. "It's all right! You won't be starting that until next year. For now, we shall be building up your stamina and some light resistance training. You are too young to be doing such strenuous training as of now."

"Right..." Izuku gulped. 'This is not going to be easy.'

"All Might...I have another question," he then said, thinking about something.

"Go ahead, my boy," All Might said, before deflating back into his civilian self.

"Um...I know you didn't have to tell my mom the truth," Izuku said. "You could have approached me when I was on my own, and told me to tell my mom some story about latent development, but..."

"Go on," Toshinori encouraged.

"Can I tell my sisters?" the pre-teen asked. "They're both going to become heroes, and they're too smart to believe some cover story."

"You're sisters...Hm..." the blond hero considered, as he stroked his chin in thought. "Ah, of course. I can see the resemblance now. Yes, I believe it would be best if we did. But what about your father?"

"I haven't seen him in years," Izuku said, dismissively. "He works overseas, so I don't think it would matter much."

"Well, all right then," Toshinori grinned. "Let's start!"

"Right!"

* * *

It had been six months since Izuku began training with Toshinori. Over that period, he had improved his fitness, along with some light resistance training. Toshinori had explained that his body was still in a developmental stage, and it would have been detrimental to Izuku's growth if he began serious weight training before he was well into puberty.

"All Might, why are we here?" Izuku asked. Currently, both he and All Might were stood in front of a dojo. It was known to Izuku; the dojo belonged to the Battle Hero, Gunhead, and doubled up as the hero's agency.

"Well, my boy, we've come here to teach you martial arts," All Might explained. "Given the disparity between our relative sizes, my combat style would not fit you at all. Alas, as I am not well suited to teaching combat styles, especially when heroes are expected to develop their own, we have come here to see to your needs."

Izuku gulped in apprehension. Not that he wasn't eager to train with a well-known hero, but the nerves still remained.

"O-Oh...O-Okay then," he stammered.

"Buck up, kid, we have no time for nerves," All Might chided, though not unkindly. The hero patted Izuku on back, but the strength of the blow nearly sent him tumbling. "Ah, sorry, my boy!"

"Um...It's fine!"

"Then let's go!"

All Might then led Izuku into the building and down some corridors. Eventually, they made into a training room of sorts, where Gunhead was teaching some of his sidekicks. Upon seeing who entered the room, the hero and sidekicks immediately halted what they were doing.

"All Might!" the hero cheerfully welcomed. He then dismissed his sidekicks before walking up to the duo. "Hello!"

"Greetings, Gunhead," All Might nodded. "Thank you for seeing us."

"Not at all! It's the least I could do for the country's number one hero!" Gunhead assured, in the same cheery tone. The contrast in the appearance of the hero and the tone of his voice left Izuku rather bemused.

"Nevertheless, you have my appreciation," Izuku's mentor insisted. "Anyway, as I told you over the phone, this is my...well, this is Midoriya Izuku. He's an aspiring hero who's a little behind the usual learning curve. My own combat style doesn't suit young Midoriya's body type, so I was hoping that you could teach him a thing or two."

"Or more besides!" Gunhead chirped. Yes, chirped, if Izuku wasn't mistaken. "It should be simple enough."

The hero then cupped his chin and hummed in apparent thought, "His frame is rather slim. That said, with some developed muscles, he could grow into a swimmer's build. Not a strength-type such as yourself, All Might, but maybe...A speed-type? Grapples, throws, jabs and kicks..."

"Ah...Young Midoriya's Quirk is a strength-enhancement type. His body is just incapable of handling it," All Might quickly interjected. "He'll have some power behind his hits."

Gunhead made a vague noise of acknowledgement, as he started to circle Izuku. Said teen was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable by the scrutiny.

"Yes...But he doesn't have the physical strength to tank heavy blows in return," Gunhead sagely, yet cutely, explained. "Midoriya-kun will need to learn how to dodge, duck, and weave. After all, there is a difference between having powers, and having precision."

"You are the expert, Gunhead, not me," All Might said. "I leave young Midoriya in your capable hands."

"Yes...I think I can make a hero out of him," Gunhead assured.

Izuku was nervous, but eager to begin. Basic cardio and resistance training was one thing, but learning how to properly fight? That was a different beast entirely. It was progress, though, which Izuku couldn't deny.

"I am ready, _sensei_."

Gunhead's mask was in the way, but Izuku swore he could feel the happiness radiating from a wide smile.

"Good. Then let us begin!"

* * *

"GRRRRK!" Izuku grunted, while he strained to pull a refrigerator across the beach. With All Might in hero form sat on top.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the hero called out. "This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!"

Unable to actually move the household appliance, Izuku slipped on the sand and fell flat on his face.

"If you could move it even a small amount, it would be a little easier," All Might helpfully supplied.

"Well yeah, I mean, you weigh about two hundred and seventy-four kilograms, right?" Izuku groaned, rolling onto his back.

"No, I lost weight," All Might corrected. "I now weigh two hundred and fifty-five kilograms! At least, in this form."

Izuku sighed. He then gazed at all the trash he had yet to move. It had been a year since his training with All Might began, and Seventh Grade passed without incident. Izuku had, by and large, stayed under the radar. The one key change was that his paperwork had a Quirk listed. Thanks to some letters that Toshinori had procured from U.A High, of all places, Izuku was officially no longer Quirkless. It meant that the callous remarks from his fellow students has stopped, and people no longer ridiculed him for his aspirations. All except for Katsuki. When the exploding Quirk user heard that Izuku was no longer Quirkless, the teen had attempted to goad Izuku into using said Quirk. Izuku, naturally, refused. One; because he had yet to receive One For All. And two; he wouldn't have used a destructive Quirk on another person, anyway. The result was Katsuki attempting to physically assault Izuku, which led to their parents getting involved. Bakugo Mitsuki was incredibly apologetic, but whatever friendship that existed between the friends was completely severed.

"But All Might, you never did explain why I have to do this," Izuku commented, deciding to halt his train of thought.

"No. I suppose I did not," All Might chuckled, and began taking photos on his mobile phone. "It's because your body is not yet a proper vessel."

"What you're saying now is the complete opposite of what you said before!" Izuku burst into hysterical tears, while All Might's chuckles evolved into outright laughter.

"I'm talking about your _body_ ," All Might corrected, not unkindly. "Despite spending the last year training it, your body is still not ready to withstand the power output One For All can deal out."

"I don't follow."

"One For All is the combined physical peak of each and every bearer gathered into one single vessel," the hero explained. "If an unprepared body were to use the Quirk then...Well, think of a balloon with too much air."

"Urk!" Izuku choked upon imagining the metaphor.

"Not nice, is it?"

The teen rapidly shook his head.

"We spent the last year working on your combat skills, and light training," All Might went on. "Now, the heavy duty lifting begins. You have two years to clear this beach. At the end of this year, if you progress well, I will grant you One For All. Otherwise, we will wait until you finish Middle School."

"Right!" Izuku nodded.

* * *

Izuku stared at the strangely shaped person that stood before him. His eyes sparkled in wonder, as Toshinori shook his head in fond exasperation. Eighth Grade had gone by, with barely a whimper, and the blond hero had made good on his promise to grant Izuku One For All. The method of granting the Quirk wasn't the most pleasant. Izuku had to swallow a strand of Toshinori's hair. It could have been anything, so long as it contained only Toshinori's DNA, but the symbol of peace had decided that blood or skin was on the disgusting side.

Currently, the mentor-student duo were at U.A High. Toshinori had explained that they would be using the facilities to stress test Izuku's capabilities with One For All.

"Cementoss! I didn't know you were a teacher at U.A!" Izuku exclaimed.

The hero had a queer look on his face, as he threw Toshinori a sideways glance, "Is he always like this?"

"He'll get over it. Just let him get it out of his system," Toshinori, who had since transformed into All Might, chuckled.

"Right...Anyway, welcome to U.A High, Midoriya-kun," Cementoss gave Izuku a kindly smile. "As you can see, I am a teacher here, on top of being a pro hero."

Izuku politely bowed, "It's a real honour to meet you...But...Why am I here?"

The building they were in was plain by U.A's usual standards. The room itself consisted of an empty field. Given the lack of...anything, Izuku had to wonder what exactly was going on.

"This facility is one of my own making. I call it the TDL," Cementoss explained. "Or Training Dream Land, in full. Using my Quirk, I can create terrains and environments personalised to whatever each student requires."

The hero then knelt down, and placed his palm on the ground. A slight tremor shook the floor, as several concrete pillars rose up.

"In the second semester of your first year, you will come here to work developing special moves tailored to your Quirk," a new voice supplied. "But that's not why you're here."

Izuku jumped in surprise as a bipedal animal in a a dress shirt, waistcoat, and pinstriped trousers approached, with a man with long black hair and tired eyes.

"Hello there!" the animal greeted. "I am Nezu, the headmaster of U.A High. This is Aizawa Shota."

"H-Headmaster!?" Izuku yelped, before his manners kicked in, "Ah...Nice to meet you, both!"

"To you as well," Nezu returned, neatly hopping on to All Might's shoulder. "Now...You must be wondering why you are here?"

"T-Th...The thought did cross my mind," Izuku shakily admitted.

Nezu amiably smiled, "The staff at U.A are well aware of the situation involving All Might and his declining health. Rest assured, Midoriya-san, we are fully invested in seeing you flourish and become the next Symbol of Peace."

Izuku blushed at the praise. Despite it being two years since he was taken under All Might's wing, positive comments directed towards him were still something Izuku was unused too. However, the nascent smile on his lips was smothered by Aizawa's blunt comment.

"It remains to be seen if you flourish," the exhausted looking man droned. "Just because he has powers, doesn't mean he's a hero."

"Aizawa-kun!" All Might protested.

"Now, now. Shota-kun," Nezu chided at the same time, "Keep such comments to yourself."

The teacher merely shrugged, before resuming his apathetic stare in to space. Izuku swallowed a gulp and then turned to face the headmaster.

"So...What now?" Izuku asked.

"Well...Now, we'll see how you handle using One For All," Nezu said. "Cementoss will provide you with a target to hit, while the rest of us shall observe from the gangway overhead.

Izuku nodded, as Cementoss knelt down to put away the pillars and instead create a large, thick wall for Izuku to practise against.

All Might, who had yet to follow Nezu, turned to Izuku and gave the teen a confident look.

"Now...I know you might not yet feel the presence of One For All, but I can assure you that it is there," the hero said. "The power you possess with respond to your desires."

Izuku's brow, however, creased in thought, "But how do I bring that power out?"

"Well! That's the easy part!" All Might boomed. "All you have to do is just squeeze your buttocks and yell out with all your heart 'SMASH!'."

The hero in-training just stared All Might with a deadpan expression. Said hero looked dead serious in his explanation, which just served to make Izuku even more bemused.

"That's it?" he asked.

"What?"

"You've clearly never taught before, have you," Izuku remarked, with a deadpan expression.

All Might looked genuinely offended, but his over-the-top manner took the possible edge off his voice.

"I assure you, young Midoriya, that is how I first used One For All!" All Might declared.

Izuku looked slightly unconvinced, but conceded that he had no reason to doubt his mentor.

"All right, let's do this," he waited for All Might to retreat a suitable distance, before he drew his arm back. He then punched, and punched hard, while clenching his behind, " **Smash**!"

The wall that Cementoss created was immediately blown away by the sheer force behind Izuku's punch. However, that wasn't all that happened. Izuku fell to the floor, and let loose a scream of sheer agony. Involuntarily, his head turned towards the source of the pain, and his eyes widened in horror. His right arm was hanging from his shoulder by mere sinew. A good chunk of his muscles were simply missing, and the bones of the joint were just gone. Once his mind processed what he saw, Izuku fainted.

* * *

Izuku awakened all at once with a surge of adrenaline still coursing through his body. He shot into a sitting position, breathing hard; it was a bad idea to move so quickly, and he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, reaching up to clutch his pulsating, aching arm.

His fingers grazed thick gauze, and after the throbbing in his shoulder finally diminished enough, he cracked his eyes open.

He knew where he was in an instant. It was U.A's infirmary; he recognised the place from when he was first given One For All. He idly scratched around the IV in his arm, as his thoughts began to wonder.

' _What...happened_?' he thought, trying to recall what had happened.

As soon as the thought entered his mind, he remembered everything. Conversing with Aizawa, going through kata with Toshinori, and then getting ready to use his powers for the first time.

Izuku slumped back on his bed. If his memories were true, then he had very nearly tore his own arm off when he first use his Quirk. The thought was sobering. At the very beginning of his training, the word excited didn't even come close to how Izuku felt. He was finally getting a Quirk! His dream was about become reality! Now though...Aizawa's words made more sense. Just because he had powers, it didn't mean he was a hero.

"Oh, are you awake?" the kindly voice of Recovery Girl called out from behind the screen. Said screen was pulled back, revealing Toshinori in his civilian form, and the school nurse. "Yes, yes, it seems you've recovered nicely. Now...This one has something to say to you."

She then whacked Toshinori on the ankle with her syringe-walking stick. The thin man winced in pain, before speaking.

"I am sincerely sorry, young Midoriya," Toshinori apologised. "I am entirely at fault for what happened."

"What? Wait, All Might!" Izuku protested. "How is it your fault? I was the one who didn't use One For All like you told me?"

Recovery Girl snorted in disgust, while Toshinori weakly chuckled.

"Actually, my boy, it has been made aware to me, rather painfully I might add, that I have been remiss in my duties," the blond hero explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I...I don't understand? You told me to clench my buttocks and...Let go. I did that?" Izuku was utterly confused. He didn't think he did anything wrong. Those instructions were simple.

"Yes...And...Well, you did do that. Exactly as I explained," the hero replied. "Just...Not how I expected."

"Well, I'll do better next time!" Izuku declared, not wanting to upset his mentor. "I won't let you down, I promise!"

Immediately, Recovery Girl smacked Toshinori again, much to Izuku's own shock.

"Do you see what you've done!" the nurse chastised. "Fix it! Fix it now!"

"Young Midoriya, please, let me explain further!" Toshinori implored, looking exceedingly alarmed. "The fault lies not with you! As I said, _I_ am to blame!"

Izuku frowned. He still didn't understand where Toshinori was coming from. There was something he was missing, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. His lack of experience with having his own Quirk was clearly showing itself, as there was something intrinsic about Quirks that he didn't know.

"What exactly are you saying?" Izuku asked, still frowning.

"He's telling you that he's a bad teacher, Midoriya-chan," Recovery Girl stated, after seeing enough of Toshinori's hesitance.

"What? But he has taught me. He-"

"Hasn't taught you anything of substance," the nurse interrupted, and then carried on when Izuku tried to dispute that statement. "Let me finish! Apart from directing you on some muscle and stamina training, and handing you off to Gunhead to learn how to fight, what has Toshinori taught you?"

Izuku immediately opened his mouth to answer, but fell short when he realised that Recovery Girl wasn't wrong. He closed his mouth and sat back on his bed in surprise.

"You see?" Recovery Girl rhetorically asked. She then turned to Toshinori. "It might be best if you go see that old grump. Gran Torio will fix this mess."

Within seconds, Toshinori's expression blanched, and he began to shiver in fear. Recovery Girl shook her head in exasperation upon seeing the blond hero's reaction, but Izuku's eyes widened in shock at seeing the normally unflappable man on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

' _Who is this person that the mere mention of the name sends All Might into a mess_?' he wondered.

"He is not that bad, Toshinori," Recovery Girl tutted. "Get over yourself."

Having said her final piece, the nurse left the infirmary to do go about whatever business she had. Izuku's gaze followed her leave, before he turned back to Toshinori. Said blond had gotten a hold of himself, and coughed in embarrassment.

"Well. Recovery Girl is not wrong with her summary," he said. "I have not been teaching you properly. As you guessed earlier, I have never actually taught before. So, again, I apologise for being remiss in by duties.

"Nevertheless, I will strive to be better from now on!" Toshinori boldly declared, before sobering. He looked away, outside, before continuing. "However, as it has been stated, I am not quite yet suited to teaching. Which is why I shall enlist the help of the one who taught me; Gran Torino."

"Gran who?" Izuku tilted his head in puzzlement.

"Ah, you wouldn't know him," Toshinori explained. "Gran Torino-sensei is retired now. Though, even when he was hero, he preferred to keep out of the limelight and didn't care much for attention or personal accolades."

"So cool," Izuku whispered.

"He is, as Recovery Girl put it, a bit...Hm ' _grumpy_ ' at times, but he is an excellent instructor," the hero carried. "Between the three of us, I am sure we will figure out the problem with you using One For All! He'll also want to meet you, I am certain."

'Why do I have this foreboding feeling that this won't be as All Might expects it?' Izuku wondered.

* * *

"You chose this boy as your successor and you didn't think to TELL ME about it until TWO YEARS LATER!?"

The brat winced at the reprimand, and immediately gave heart-felt apologies that were significantly less important to Gran Torino than seeing his once-student squirm in discomfort.

The retired hero wasn't actually as angry as he had let on, mostly because Toshinori had to good sense to wait a couple of years before giving the zygote One For All. At least he had the mind to know better than to give an twelve-year-old something so dangerous. Yet despite that, he had a feeling that the brat had brought Midoriya for a reason; one that involved the bandaged arm.

He was still somewhat angry though, and the day he let his student, number one hero or not, forget his respect for him was the day that he finally kicked the bucket...That, and he had hoped to scare this 'Midoriya Izuku', just a bit.

But as he glanced over to the boy mid-rant, he caught sight of a quiet, but bemused smile as he watched his teacher be mercilessly yelled at. Which was a little odd, but Torino put it out of his mind.

Still, Gran Torino continued his lecture on respect and not forgetting all that he'd done for a decently long-winded amount of time, deciding that he had made his point when a good thirty minutes or so had passed.

He snorted at the tired look Toshinori aimed at him before gesturing to the door.

"All right, brat. How about you tell me why you're here, then? 'Cause I doubt this is a social call," He glared at Toshinori. "I'm guessin' you screwed up somewhere when teaching the zygote, and now you're here for my help. Figures you'd be lost without me."

Toshinori coughed into a fist, as Torino just about caught a fleck of blood, "Er, well...young Midoriya was given the Quirk around a week ago. I instructed him to use One For All as I do, but the end result was him nearly tearing his own arm off."

Gran Torino clicked his tongue in irritation, "I thought you were better than that! Did you honestly forget that your predecessor used One For All much differently that you do? Of course the zygote wouldn't use it like you do. Stupid brat!"

"What, but Sensei!"

"Brat, I've had the privilege of witnessing three, and soon to be four I suppose, bearers of One For All," Torino grunted, as he pottered around his home and made some tea. "Your predecessor's predecessor manifested it passively. He had to learn _restraint_! Your predecessor, Nana, could channel One For All into whatever part of the body she needed to! _You_ simply transformed into the ridiculously over-sized ham!"

"I...Well..." the brat stumbled over his words.

"What? Did you honestly think there were two ways to go about it?" Torino snorted derisively.

Toshinori, to his credit, looked suitably abashed, while the boy had a worried expression. Not for himself, but for...Toshinori?

' _Interesting_ ,' Gran Torino mused.

He then gave Midoriya a more appraising look. The boy was decently built for his age. Evidently, Toshinori had spent time conditioning the boy's body before granted One For All. Good. At least the brat had _some_ sense, small as it might have been, when it came to training a successor. He then made eye-contact with the zygote. The boy squirmed in discomfort, but held his gaze. Torino stared, and found conviction. Oh, it was hidden behind a veil of shyness and uncertainty, but there was steel in the boy's gaze. Steel that Torino hadn't seen since he last saw Nana.

"You've picked a good zygote, brat," Torino noted.

"Did you just-Did you just compliment me?" Toshinori asked. "I-OW!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, brat!" the retired hero barked, smacking Toshinori on the head with his cane. "He's still got a long way to go! Good thing I'm here, or you'd screw up somehow."

He then regarded Midoriya with a thoughtful eye.

' _Yes_ ,' he thought, smirking all the while. ' _I can work with th_ is.'

* * *

It taken them the better part of five months for Izuku to properly learn how to channel One For All. Not for a lack of trying, but Gran Torino wasn't the type of teacher to spoon feed his students. Which Izuku learnt the hard way. For some utterly bizarre reason, the elderly hero insist on a strange facade of being extremely quirky and supposedly deaf. However, through some strange sequence of events, one that involved a broken microwave oven and half-cooked frozen food, Izuku had managed to work out what it was that he was doing wrong. Rather than channel One For All to the part that he required it, which was why he had nearly blown his arm off, Izuku instead learnt to channel One For All throughout his entire body. He even succeeded, and a natural limited of three percent was in place. Since then, Izuku had been slowly building up his tolerance for his new Quirk by using it to clear up Dagobah Beach.

"I'm not complaining about the results, but the methods leave a lot to be desired," Izuku mumbled, while he dragged a large tire that was tied around his torso. Sweat clung to his body as he ran, while his legs burned with effort.

It was the morning before the Entrance Exam, and Izuku was just about done with the task Toshinori had set for him. It was much to Izuku's relief that the Number One Hero had stretched out Izuku's task over two years. He dreaded to think how it would have been to do them in the original eleven months Toshinori had planned. Granted Izuku would have done everything within his ability to do it, but it was tough to imagine.

 _THUMP_

The tire landing with a thud, as Izuku untied himself. He breathed heavily, as he took in his handy work. The entire beach was clear. It was spotless, from one end to the other. Not a single speck of trash was visible, as the waves gently broke against the soft sand. With how the sun was rising, the orange glow across the beach made for a perfect postcard image.

Suddenly, a shot of adrenaline surged through his body, as Izuku channelled One For All. He leapt to the top of the trash pile. Taking as deep a breath as he could, Izuku leaned back and let loose a victorious roar.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the sun rose, just as Izuku began to roar, causing a majestic glow to shine around him. "ERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Hey, hey, hey..."

From across the way, Izuku heard the whisper of Toshinori, who had evidently arrived. 'See All Might. See what I've become!'

The adrenaline wore of just as fast as it came, as Izuku felt himself stumble off the side of the pile. Though, before he landed on the ground, and possibly injure himself, Izuku was caught by All Might.

"Good work," he simply said.

"All Might...I...I did it," Izuku whispered. "I did it!"

"Yeah, you even surprised me, my boy!" All Might praised, letting Izuku down onto his feet. "Teenagers sure are amazing!"

He then took out his phone, "Here, take a look."

Izuku did so. It was a photo dated back to about two years ago. Back before he had even begun to clear away the trash.

"This is..."

"It's you, from two years ago," All Might stated. He then fiddled around with the phone to show Izuku with the camera. "And this is you, now."

Izuku saw. He saw how defined his muscles were. The contours. The rigidity. If Izuku didn't know it was actually a mirror, and not a photo, he wouldn't have believed that the body shown was his own.

"You did good," All Might told him. "You really did! The finish line is finally visible, if only just barely, but you've done the first leg! I'm proud of you, young Midoriya."

Izuku weakly lifted an arm to look at it, "I fee like...I'm cheating..."

"Hm?"

"You did this, all for me..." Izuku said, as he began to cry. "I'm so blessed!"

All Might merely chuckled, "We'll have to fix those leaky eyes of yours."

Izuku wiped his eyes, and weakly chuckled, "Sorry. It's just who I am."

"Very true, young Midoriya," All Might admitted. "Now...I believe you have an exam to attend?"

Izuku's eyes widened, "Right, the Entrance Exam! I better get home and get ready! Thanks All Might! For everything!"

With that, Izuku ran off, but not before he was stopped by All Might once more.

"Young Midoriya!" the hero called out.

Izuku stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

All Might simply raised an arm, and clenched his hand into a fist, "Win, my boy."

Izuku grinned widely, "Yeah!"

And he ran towards the next leg of his journey to become the next number one hero.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : So there we have it. Izuku's training is complete, and he's now ready to take the Entrance Exam. His current level is a little under what it was during the Summer Camp. His body hasn't quite acclimatised to One For All's enhancement. Also, as you can see, it was not all smooth sailing. Izuku's arm blew off. Nearly. I figured if at 14-15, his arm would be utterly destroyed then at a slightly younger age it wouldn't be too far a stretch to assume that his arm could have blown off completely. Hopefully, I've managed to show that Izuku's not OP.

Now, I skirted through the training, because it was pretty dry. It basically amounted to; sleep, school, training. And as for the Goo monster that nearly killed Katsuki. Well, without Izuku clinging on to All Might's leg, the latter was able to hand of the criminal to the police without much fuss.

Also, I've one again referred to Izuku's non-canon older sisters. As none of you have managed to guess as to their identity, the only clue I'll give you is to consider Inko's hair and Quirk. If no one manages to figure it out, it'll be revealed around about then Iida talks about Ingenium.

As always, follow, favourite, and review! And if you spot any mistakes, please let me know!


	3. A Hero's Exam

**Invictus**

* * *

Despite it being three years since the beginning of his training with All Might, Izuku still retained his tendency towards being nervous in high-stress situations. Such as being in front of U.A High on the of the entrance exam. It wasn't so much as standing under the arch at the entrance way that it was the actual examination that had Izuku worried. Intellectually, he knew he was smart enough to pass the written component. He knew that he was well trained for the practical part. Yet despite all preparation, the self-doubt that plagued Izuku's younger years never left him.

"Come on," he sighed to himself. "This is what the last three years have been all about. I have a Quirk, now. This should be a piece of cake!"

He took a deep breath, and took his first steps up the path towards the entrance of the school. As he did so, he heard the mutterings of the the other examinees. It seemed that he was not the only one nervous about the exam.

"I wonder how the practical exam would go?" Izuku wondered. While the written exam would be a cinch for him, he still had some doubts about his combat capability. Which led to his habitual mumblings that were extremely off-putting to those around him.

The chime of his phone alerting him to a text message interrupted Izuku's musings. Pulling out his phone, he saw that it was message from Fubuki, his second oldest sister and recent graduate from Shiketsu High. He had a soft smile as he read, "'Good luck with with the entrance exam! Just do your best, and the rest will come.'"

A quick check of his inbox showed a message from both of his parents, though the one from his father was somewhat stilted. There was also a brief text from his oldest sister, Tastumaki, an alumnus of U.A High. Her text simly typed 'win' and nothing else. Izuku took it as encouragement.

Both of his sisters, in the last three years, had gone on to become excellent heroes in their own rights. Fubuki was considered the number 1 up-coming rookie, and ranked in the top 50, despite only being almost 20. Tastumaki, though, was famous for having the strongest ESPer-type Quirk. Her psychokinesis was unparalleled, and at the young age of 25 was 6th in the Japanese Hero Rankings. Though, things were a little weird between him and Tatsumaki. While Fubuki had taken All Might's decision in her stride, Tastumaki...didn't. Not at first. She was fiercely protective of him and Fubuki, and simply saw Izuku's attempts to become a hero, despite his quirklessness as suicidal. To find out that Izuku not only could have a Quirk, but a Quirk that belonged to one of the few beings that was stronger than her was a tough pill to swallow. And thus, Tatsumaki was of two-minds, where Izuku was concerned. Hopefully not for long. Izuku loved his sisters, and hated the idea of being at odds with them.

Realising that he would be late, Izuku shook his head to clear his thoughts, and took another step forward...Only to trip over his own feet.

' _This is it...This is how I die_ ,' he lamented. However, instead of falling flat on his face, and embarrassing himself, Izuku found that he was floating.

"Wah!" his arms and legs flapped uselessly, before he heard a voice call out to him from the side.

"Are you okay?" Izuku turned his head to the source, to find a brunette young girl, with a permanent blush on her cheeks beside him. She then grabbed a hold of his floating body and arranged him in a standing position. "It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it on you without asking permission. But it'd be bad luck to fall before the exam, no?"

"Ah! No, it's fine!" Izuku squeaked, before coughing and composing himself. "Thanks."

"Aren't you nervous?" the girl asked.

"Ah...erm...er...No! I mean, yeah, I am," Izuku replied. "Oh! Erm...I'm M-Midoriya...Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Uraraka Ochaco!" the girl introduced. "Let's do our best! See ya!"

Uraraka then waved and left, leaving a blushing Izuku behind.

' _I just talked to a girl_ ,' he realised, in apparent wonder, before remembering where he was. ' _Ah, the exam_!'

He then ran after the girl, heading towards the location where the students were supposed to meet. It turned out to be a large amphitheatre, filled to the brim with students from all over Japan. Which wasn't surprising, given how popular U.A High was. Hastening to find his designated seat, Izuku found himself sat next to Katsuki.

"Kacchan..." he whispered. Despite how things ended between then, Izuku didn't exactly hate the explosive teen.

"Shut up, Deku!" Katsuki growled. "I'll kill you, if you get in my fucking way."

Izuku snapped his mouth shut, and turned to look towards the podium. Standing there, facing all the students was Present Mic.

"For all you listeners out there," the hero began. "Welcome to my show, today! Everybody say ' _Hey_ '!"

He then cupped his ear to hear the resulting echo...Only for none of the students to do so.

"What a refine response," he muttered, quivering slightly. "Then, I'll quickly go through how the practical exam with be done. Are you ready? YEAH!"

' _He's still as energetic as ever_ ,' Izuku remarked, smiling slightly. When he first met the Voice Hero, Izuku couldn't help but fanboy over the man. Said hero was more than willing to receive the adulation, but eventually it got old.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock battles in an urban environment," Present Mic explained, "You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head over to the specified battle centre on the printouts in front of you."

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends," Katsuki theorised, as both he and Izuku glanced at their papers.

Izuku's printout revealed that he would be tested in Block B, whereas Katsuki would be in Block 4.

"Y-You're right. Even though our examinee's numbers are consecutive, we're being separated," Izuku commented, initially stuttering a bit.

Katsuki snarled, "Huh? Did I say _we_ were friends, Deku? You and I are _done_ , remember?"

"N-N-N-No! Kacchan!" Izuku denied, hastily. "I was just making an observation."

"Tch, whatever," the blond teen grunted. "Damn, now I can't crush you..."

Sighing in relief, Izuku turned back to the front, where Present Mic was continuing with his explanation.

"Three different mock villains are stationed within each battle centre," the hero went on. "Depending on their difficulty, you will receive points for each successful take-down. Your goal, dear listeners is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilising each mock villain.

"Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited," Present Mic finished.

"May I ask a question?" a bespectacled student a few rows in front of Izuku asked.

"Of course, listner!"

"On the printout, there are four types of villains," the student began. "If that is a misprint, then U.A, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here because we wish to become exemplary heroes.

"In addition, you over there with the curly hair," here, the boy suddenly turned and pointed as Izuku. "You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Izuku sank into his seat, his shyness getting the better of him, but was bewildered, and somewhat irritated, by the accusation. The most he had spoken was with Katsuki. And he wasn't getting chastised.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111," Present Mic waved, in an attempt to restore order. "Thanks for the great message!

"The fourth mock villain is worth zero points," he continued explaining. "It's purpose is to serve as an obstacle, so to speak. There's one on every street corner. An obstacle that will go crazy in enclosed spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but serves no purpose other than to waste your precious time."

"Thank you very much!" the student from earlier replied. "Please excuse the interruption."

"I see...It's like in a video game, where you avoid obstacles you can't kill," one student remarked.

"The whole thing is like a game, huh," his friend added.

"That's all from me, dear listeners," Present Mic said. "Finally, I'll give you all a present; our school motto! The hero, Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's mishaps'. Go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!"

As the hero said this, the giant screen behind Present Mic instantly showed the iconic words. Izuku trembled as he clutched his printout. Finally, he could start his journey.

"Now everyone, good luck suffering!"

' _What_.'

* * *

Outside Battle Ground B, Izuku stood waiting. The anticipation of what the exam would throw at him was nerve racking.

"I-It's time to do this," he whispered. "Three years of training was all for this moment. I will become the hero I always dreamed of being!"

He then slapped his cheeks upon making that declaration. After he psyched himself, Izuku then looked around the other examinees.

"How can everyone be so confident?" he wondered, not seeing a single person as nervous as he was. "Am the only one who's nervous? Huh...Some of them even have equipment tailored specifically for their Quirk!"

Izuku then caught sight of a familiar colour of hair. Over across the way, the girl from earlier was attempting to calm herself. He then made a snap decision, and went over to thank her for earlier. Or he would have done, if it wasn't for a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Who?" Izuku began, looking over his shoulder. ' _Ah, it's him_!'

"That girl seems to be trying to focus," the bespectacled boy from the hall scolded. "What are you doing here?"

"Sight-seeing," Izuku deadpanned, before he could stop himself. The other boy was getting Izuku's nerves.

The teen narrowed his eyes, "Be serious! Are you interfering with the other examinees?"

"Wh-what? No, of course not!" Izuku denied, waving his arms about.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who winced from being called out?" one of the examinees remarked.

"Heh, giving how timid he is, we'll have one less rival to worry about," another smirked.

'The others think themselves lucky because I am here,' Izuku sighed.

"Okay, start!" the voice of Present Mic interrupted them all.

' _Huh_?'

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights!" the hero announced. "Run, run! The die has been cast, you know!"

"Huh?" Izuku repeat, this time out loud. He looked over to the other students...Only to see them all running into the battle centre. "Ah! I...I'm already behind! Crap!"

He then ran after everyone else, before splitting off, to find his own hunting ground. Once he found some room, he activated One For All: Full Cowl, which was his own version of the Quirk that he developed with Gran Torino. Instantly, he felt the power of the Quirk surge through him. Even at five percent, the maximum he could manage after two years of training, his body felt much stronger. Jumping up, Izuku mimicked Gran Torino's wall-hopping movements to swiftly make ground.

Once he exited the side alley and entered a street, Izuku found his first target. The wall of a building collapsed as a mock villain burst into the street. Going by it's features, Izuku was now facing a 1-pointer.

"Target acquired," it droned. "I'll kill you."

Needing no excuse, he leapt forward and got in close to the machine.

" **Amaterasu Smash**!" Izuku yelled, landing a right punch straight into the it's 'head'. "That's one point!"

However, he didn't stick around to celebrate, and instead continued on. As he went through the centre, Izuku saw various students facing the villains. Some were winning with ease, like a blond teen firing some kind of laser from his navel. Others weren't do as well, yet still managed to take them down. For the next five minutes, Izuku continued to hunt and destroy as many machines as he could. By whatever bad luck that seemed to infect him that day, he could only managed to find the hand full of 1- and 2-pointers. By his calculation, Izuku only had twenty-three points.

* * *

Over in the observation room, the staff at U.A were taking notes on promising students. Cameras from all battle centres, and from every angle possible showed live screens of the progress of each would-be student. While most teachers were giving each student equal amounts of attention, for Toshinori there was only one prospective hero that he cared to observe.

'Y _ou are doing remarkably well, my boy_ ,' he commented, as he noted Izuku's combat style and movement. ' _It would seem that you have mastered a small percentage of One For All. Perhaps we ought to step up your training? But you still haven't found your way of fighting, have you_?'

"This practical exam tests three fundamental skills required to keep the streets safe," Nezu stated. "As the students are not told of the location of the villains, they have a limited time to search a vast area.

"Information gathering ability; to understand the situation before anyone else. Mobility; that can be used in many different circumstances. Discernment; to be able able to stay calm in any situation. Not to mention pure combat ability," the headmaster listed. "These are the basic skills needed to to be able to keep the peace in the streets."

"This group of students seems rather promising, don't you think?" one teacher asked. "Plenty of would-be heroes."

"Well, we can't know for sure, yet," her colleague replied, flipping the lid open to reveal a red button. "Their true test has yet to come, after all."

' _Show me your resolve, young Midoriya_ ,' Toshinori silently demanded. ' _Show me, once more, that spirit_.'

* * *

Izuku kept running, searching for more villains to hunt. Twenty-three points wasn't going to be enough. Judging by the carnage in the streets, people were getting at least forty to fifty points. Punching a few more 1-pointers brought his score to twenty-seven, but it still wasn't enough.

Suddenly, the ground shook, as several buildings collapsed.

"Wh-what's going on?" Izuku wondered,

Out of the dust cloud, several huge machines, easily towering over the buildings, appeared. The sheer weight of the machines caused windows to shatter as they rolled down the larger streets. On the body, in bright red paint, was the number zero.

"Crap...The distraction villains," Izuku whispered. As he trembled in apprehension, Present Mic's words ran through his mind.

 _CRASH_

Izuku jumped in surprised, when the sound of one of the 0-pointer punched the ground. The resulting explosion caused dust, rubble, and broken machines to go flying. Izuku braced himself against the shock-wave, being one of the few the remain upright.

As he stared up at the mock villain, breathing heavily, other students ran passed him. However, Izuku remained where he was, his legs refusing to obey his brain's commands.

"Less than two minutes remaining!" the voice of Present Mic echoed through the centre.

Upon hearing the announcement, Izuku snapped out of his fear. He then made to follow the other examinees, but the sound of a girl's cry caught his attention. He turned around, and what Izuku saw made his heart freeze.

"Ah, it hurts!" it was the girl from earlier, Uraraka Ochaco. The flying rubble had fallen on top of her leg, trapping her beneath some rocks and broken machines.

"Oh no!" Izuku yelped. "The machine's aren't programmed to go easy during the exam! If she doesn't move, she'll get crushed! Ah, what do I do!?"

' _Sorry for using it on you without asking permission. But it'd be bad luck to fall before the exam, no_?' The words that she had said that morning echoed in Izuku's mind.

In that split moment, one which he felt lasted for hours, Izuku found his resolve. Not bothering to stop and make a plan, he ran straight into the dust cloud, and let instinct take over. He rushed forwards, just as the huge machine raised its arm to crush Uraraka.

"Look out!" various students shouted or screamed.

The hand came down, causing another shock-wave to buffet the students, most of whom fell over from the impact. Once the dust cloud settled, the students were treated to a rather astonishing sight. Instead of the machine crushing the two students, as they thought, the machine's arm was being halted in its path...by Izuku's left forearm.

"Hey, it's okay," Izuku said, reassuring the girl who had very nearly had a heart attack. "Because _I_ am here."

' _Ha, I actually got to say it_!' Izuku thought, victoriously. Despite the situation, he was rather happy he got to say those iconic words.

"Ah...Um...Er..." the girl in question was shocked speechless, unable to even form a basic sentence.

Noticing that the false villain wasn't raising its arm, but instead exerting more pressure, Izuku repositioned himself slightly.

"Th-This is gonna hurt," he murmured, before tightening his right hand into a fist. Defeating this machine would probably require more of One For All that he had ever used before. He then swung his arm in the arc of an uppercut. " **Tsukuyomi Smash**!"

The resultant punch had created an air pressure blast that sent the machine flying into the air, prompting many students to drop their jaws in sheer disbelief. Several had fallen onto the backsides or onto their knees. Secondary explosions went off all over the 0-pointer, before it eventually burst into a large fireball, and subsequently blew into pieces.

Izuku panted. He wasn't altogether sure, but given that he had barely managed to swallow the urge to cry out in pain, Izuku suspected that he had used a higher percentage of Full Cowl than his body was used to handling. Though, maybe now his limit had increased. Something to think about in the future.

"A-Ah...Are you okay?" Izuku looked down to see that Uraraka was looking nervously at him.

"Ah! Yes, I'm fine! I-I just over did it a little," Izuku replied, before bending down to lift the rubble off the girl with his left arm. "Though...I should be asking _you_ that question? Is your leg hurt?"

"No, it's okay!" Uraraka assured, as Izuku helped her stand up. "I managed to use my Quirk to lighten the rubble before it landed on my leg. It was just that the other stuff landed on top of that before I could move."

"O-"

"Time's up!" Present Mic interrupted.

"Ah!" both students flinched in surprise.

"Oh! I only got twenty-seven points..." Izuku groaned.

"That's not all that bad. I only got one more point, Midoriya-kun," Uraraka said, smiling sympathetically. "I'm sure we both managed to pass!"

Izuku blinked in mild surprise, 'She actually remembered my name.'

"Hey, you're holding your arm. Are you hurt?," Uraraka asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"A-Ah! N-No, I...I'm fine," Izuku replied, a little hesitantly. He didn't exactly want to advertise that he didn't have full control of his Quirk. "I just think overdid it on the punch, that's all."

"O-okay...If you're sure."

While the pair stood waiting for whatever it was that came next, the nearby examinees picked up their lose jaws, and began whispering amongst themselves.

"Did you _see_ that guy?"

"He held back that 0-pointer with just one arm."

"And that punch! He sent it flying! _Flying_!"

"But...If he had such an amazing Quirk, what kind of life did he lead to be so timid?"

"Could it have been a trick? To make us all underestimate him?"

"Well if he did, it worked. Man, I really bought the act."

"Yeah...me too. Still, he's amazing!"

"They're all missing the point," the bespectacled boy muttered, who wasn't standing particularly far from Izuku. "Didn't they see? He jumped in to save that girl. Without even the slightest of hesitation. I was wrong about him..."

It was at this point that Recovery Girl made an appearance.

"Okay, good work everyone!" she called out. "Good work. Good work. Here you go, some gummies."

She handed out the sweets to one student, who thanked her.

"Yes, yes, you, too," she carried on, passing each student her healing sweets. She then reached Izuku. "Izuku-chan, what have I told you about getting carried away?"

"Ah, sorry! I ran on instinct there," Izuku apologised, sheepishly rubbing the back of head. "I think I might have torn a muscle at most, though. It's not like that...That other time."

"Well...At least you're learning," Recovery Girl sighed.

The other students curiously looked on. They were all bemused by how familiar the school nurse was being with him, much to Izuku's discomfort.

"Chuuuu!" Recovery Girl planted a kiss on Izuku's arm, who would have nearly keeled over in exhaustion, if Uraraka didn't prop him up.

"Ah...Th-th-thanks," he said, with a yawn. He then sighed, as he felt the warmth spread through his body, the tell-tale sign that Recovery Girl's Quirk was doing its function.

"Yes, yes. Let's finish this quickly so that you can all go to the written exam," Recovery Girl announced. "Is anyone else injured?"

Various students responded with yeses and nos, as Izuku followed the uninjured students out of the battle centre. All the while a single thought passed through his mind;

' _Did I do enough_?'

* * *

It was one week later, and Izuku still hadn't received a response from U.A High. The evening after the exam, Izuku returned home, without so much as phoning Toshinori. He hadn't wanted to face the disappointment that the man no doubt would have felt from Izuku's poor performance.

' _I know I did well on the written paper_ ,' he thought, as he stared at the piece of fish between his chopsticks. ' _But I know I didn't do enough to pass the Practical Exam. Twenty-seven points won't be enough. I needed at least sixty to have i_ -'

"Izuku...?" the voice of his mother snapped him out of his musings, "Izuku? Hey, are you okay? Why are you smiling at the fish?"

"Oh! Sorry! No, I'm fine!" Izuku quickly replied, "Just thinking about the exam."

"Oh," Inko sighed in relief, "I'm sure it went fine, Izuku. You've been trained by All Might! I know you passed!"

"Mom..." Izuku whispered. He then smiled, softly.

Later on, Izuku decided to curl his weights. If nothing else, he could keep up his physical conditioning. If he didn't get into U.A, there were other schools he could join, like Shiketsu. He wouldn't give up his dream. Not that easily. Not when All Might put his faith in him.

' _I just wish I could have lived up to All Might's expectations_ ,' Izuku thought, morosely, ' _All that training, and I couldn't deliver a certainty that I would get in to U.A_...'

Suddenly, the door to the living room burst open, making Izuku snap his head towards it.

"Oi! Izu! How'd it go?" Tatsumaki demanded, flying into the room. "You better not have lost!"

"Tatsu!" Izuku yelped, dropping the dumbbell. It would have landed on his foot, but for a telekinetic grab by his other sister, who had followed much more sedately. "Ah, thanks, Sis."

"You're welcome," Fubuki nodded. "But please answer the question."

"Yeah, stop deflecting!" Tastumaki agreed, floating around the siblings.

"Girls, let Izuku answer!" Inko chided, coming out of the kitchen. "He won't be able to tell you anything if you keep interrupting."

"Sorry, Mama," the girls apologies. Inko merely raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Izuku," they both added.

Waving away the apology as unnecessary, Izuku went into explaining how the exam went. He summerised the exact nature of the practical component, detailed how he did, and where he made mistakes. The incident with the huge machine brought wide-eyed stares from both Tastumaki and Fubuki, but both said nothing. Once he finished with saying that he felt confident of passing the written exam, there was silence between the family.

Eventually, Tatsumaki said, in a brisk tone, "Well...at least you didn't embarrass yourself. Or kill yourself."

"Y-yeah," Izuku mumbled.

"I guess we'll talk more when you've got your results," Fubuki sighed. "There's not really anything we can say until then."

"I suppose..." Izuku tailed off, not really sure what to add. So, with a slight shrug, he excused himself and headed for his room. He needed a nap. However, he could only manage about an hour of sleep before he was interrupted.

"Izu-Izu-Izu...!Izu-Izu-Izu...Izuku!" Inko stuttered bursting through the door towards him. She lifted her hand and showed Izuku what she had; a letter with the U.A High seal. "It's here! It came! It's here!"

Taking the offered letter, Izuku retreated back into his room. As much as he wanted to share the experience with his family, Izuku couldn't find it in himself to open it with them there. Not if the letter held the possibility of being a rejection. Idly, Izuku heard his mother pace in front of the door to his bedroom. With just his table lamp to illuminate his desk, he stared at the letter for what seemed to be a lifetime.

' _Gah! I can't keep stalling_!' he thought, before he grabbed the envelope and tore it apart.

While he knew there was an official letter within the envelope, Izuku's eyes were instantly attracted to the small metal disk that landed on his desk. Said disk began to light up;

"I am here as a projection!" the image of All Might declared.

Izuku sprang back in surprise. The disk had projected a hologram above his table, giving him an up close image of his mentor's face.

"Huh! What? All Might?!" Izuku glanced at from the torn envelope to the projection several times over, as a familiar soundtrack started to play. "Wait...Oh yeah...he said that he was going to start working at U.A."

"I had to do some paperwork that took some time, which was why I didn't contact you this last week!" the projection explained, boisterously as usual. "I am sorry!"

A hand appeared at the side, gesturing for All Might to get on with it.

"Hah? What is it? Wrap it up?" All Might looked a little lost, much to Izuku's amusement. "But there is something I must talk to him about...It's going to push everyone else back? All right, okay."

Izuku gulped, as the tension became a bit much.

"Well, you passed the written exam. And you got a mere twenty-seven points," All Might began, making Izuku wince. "Ordinarily, that would mean that you didn't pass. The pass mark is generally forty-five points."

"I thought as much..." Izuku whispered, glaring down at his clenched fists. "But to hear it from All Might...It's so frustrating..."

"I say, ordinarily," All Might went on, to which Izuku lifted his head so fast that it might have snapped. "However, there is more. You should take a look at this video, Young Midoriya!"

Holding a remote, All Might turned to the side, where a television was situated. He turned it on, to show a video of Uraraka talking to Present Mic.

" _Um...Excuse me? You know the curly-haired boy with freckles...Midoriya? Do you know who I'm talking about_?" she began, gesturing with her hands.

"Wait, why is she talking about me?" Izuku wondered out loud.

" _Well...Is it possible for me to share some of my points with him_?" she asked, nervously. " _He could have gotten more points, but he wasted his time to save my life. I...He should have to fail because of me. At least give him the points he lost because of me! Please! Please! Please_!"

Izuku stood up in wonder, as All Might paused the video. He hadn't expected this from someone he had barely spoken to. It was...both flattering and humbling.

"The entrance exam wasn't just graded on villain take-downs!" All Might then went on to explain.

The video continued.

" _Even if you want to, you cannot give him your points_ ," Present Mic gently explained, causing Uraraka to wilt. Present Mic then patted the girl's head. " _Anyway, you don't have to give him any, female listener_!"

All Might then walked in front of the screen.

"How can a hero course in any school reject a prospective student who saves others and does the right thing?" he asked, rhetorically. "The answer is: they don't!

"Rescue points!" All Might then declared. "A panel of judges observed the exam, and graded the students on their rescuing. It's the other basic ability that the teachers at U.A look for! Midoriya Izuku, fifty-five points! And Uraraka Ochaco, twenty-five points! You both pass."

"This...This is too crazy..." Izuku whispered.

All Might then turned to face the green-haired teen.

"Come, Young Midoriya," he beckoned, extending an arm out towards him. "This...Is your Hero Academia!"

Unable to control himself any further, tears fell down his face as he nodded resolutely.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : So, Izuku's passed, and he doesn't have to blow up is arm and legs up to do so! Basically, he's about where he was after the Hero Killer Arc. But with a firmer base to work from, izuku's growth is exponential. Meaning that he'll get stronger much faster than in canon. Though not without hiccups. One For All is still a dangerous Quirk. That he's had it for longer means that his body has had more time to acclimatise to it. Hopefully, I can manage an organic growth in skills.

Now, Izuku's sisters. As some of you guessed, they are indeed Tastumaki and Fubuki of One Punch Man fame. That said, they won't be exactly like their canon selves. The world of My Hero Academia isn't as...hm, as grim as One Punch Man. The particulars are hopefully there, though. And they aren't just gimmicks, both sisters will have a significant part to play in future Arcs.

As always, read, review, follow and favourite! And don't forget to tell your friends! See you guys next week!


	4. A Hero's First Steps

**Invictus**

* * *

"Ah! Izuku, do you have your tissues?" Inko asked. It was April, and the first day of the high school at U.A. Izuku was all fired up, and ready to start. His mother, being her usual worrying self, was in the middle of rattling off a list of things she thought he might need.

"Yeah," Izuku replied, as he tied his shoe laces.

"And your handkerchief? What about your hanky?"

"I have it!" Izuku smiled, though somewhat exasperatedly. "I'm going to be late. I have to hurry, or I'll miss the train."

"Ah, Izuku!"

"What is it?!"

Inko looked away with a fond smile before saying, "You look really cool. I just wanted to tell you that."

Izuku couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face. He returned the smile before replying, "I'm off!"

And with that, Izuku ran off towards the train station after exchanging a quick hello with Tastumaki, who was returning from a night patrol. Given how he lived in the same prefecture as U.A High, it was only two stops on the train to get there. It was fortunate that he managed to catch the earlier train, otherwise it would have been cutting it close. As such, he managed to reach the school, and mingle with the other students as they all entered the school.

"I wonder if Uraraka-san is here yet?" he mused, watching various second and third year students chatting with their friends and classmates.

As he continued to walk up the path, while deep in thought, he didn't realise that he was walking the same path as another student who nose deep in a textbook. Predictably, they both collided.

"Ooof!"

Izuku fell to the floor with a grunt. Students around him gave a mixture of amused and bored looks as Izuku blinked his eyes to regain his bearings. Izuku looked towards the person he bumped into, and saw that it was a girl with a spiked ponytail. She too was on the floor, rubbing her forehead. Around her were several books on the floor. He jumped back to his feet and began waving his arms in panic.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention! Let me help you up, and pick the books up!" he rambled on, as the girl blinked in confusion, before shaking her head.

"Its fine. I didn't see you coming either," the girl assured, with a conciliatory smile.

Izuku blushed, before extending a hand to help the girl up.

"U-Um...I-I'm Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A," he introduced, as the pair knelt down to gather up the books.

"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Yaoyorozu Momo," the girl replied. "Also of Class 1-A. Nice to meet you!"

They both then stood up, Izuku still holding a few of the books that he gathered.

' _I can't believe I'm talking to a pretty girl_!' Izuku inwardly screamed. Out loud, he said, "It's n-nice to meet you as well."

"Well then...Shall we head to our homeroom?" Yaoyorozu suggested. She made to take her books from him, but Izuku insisted on carrying them as an apology. Which earned him rather pretty smile.

They then entered the school, idly chatting to each other. Izuku learned that Yaoyorozu was actually one of the four recommended students for the Hero Studies course, and therefore sat a different exam. It wasn't all that different to the exam he sat, but the difficulty setting was much harder. The standards for those with recommendations was higher, Izuku supposed.

Eventually, they made it to the designated classroom for 1-A. Much to his confusion, the door was about three times as tall as he was. Glancing to the side, Izuku found that Yaoyorozu was just as bemused, but she opened the door nevertheless.

Meanwhile, Izuku was in the midst of panicking, as it occurred to him that he might be sharing another class with Katsuki, and possibly the bespectacled boy from the exam. He had hoped he would share a class with Uraraka, but it remained to be seen if that was the case.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

' _Damn it, why do I tempt fate_ ,' Izuku lamented. The first words he heard upon the door fully opening were from the glasses-wearing student.

"Huh?"

' _And Kacchan is also here. Hurray..._ " Izuku mock-cheered.

"Don't you think that's rude to the seniors and the people who made the desk!"

"Nope! What middle school did you go to, side character?" Katsuki demanded.

"Kacchan..." Izuku mumbled.

"Do you know that boy?" Yaoyorozu asked, having heard him.

"Y-yeah," he replied. "I've known him since kindergarten."

Yaoyorozu looked at the Katsuki, who was still arguing with the other teen.

"You have my sincerest condolences," she deadpanned.

Izuku grinned, but then flinched when he found himself facing the bespectacled teen.

"Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya," the teen introduced himself to the pair.

"I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida-kun," Izuku replied. Despite his misgivings about the teen, Izuku was taught to be polite.

"And I am Yaoyorozu Momo, it is a pleasure to meet you," Yaoyorozu added. She then turned towards Izuku. "It would seem my seat is at the back. We can converse more later, if you wish?"

Izuku nodded, and handed over the books he was carrying. The class was still half-empty, but Izuku caught sight of Katsuki's glare, so instead returned to face Iida.

"Midoriya-kun, you realised that there was more to the practical exam than was said, didn't you?" the officious sounding teen enquired.

"Eh?"

"I had no idea...I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me!" Iida went on, waving his arms in a chopping manner.

' _I have no idea what he's talking about_ ,' Izuku admitted to himself, as more or more students continued to enter the classroom.

"Oh, it's Midoriya-kun!" the voice of Uraraka interjected from behind.

"Oh!" Izuku said, turning around, "Uraraka-san!"

"You passed, just like Present Mic said!" she exclaimed. "Of course you did! Your punch was amazing!"

"Ah...well...Y'know..." Izuku was getting incredibly flustered, still not used to earning praise from anyone other than his mother.

"I wonder if today's just the opening ceremony and orientation?" Uraraka went on. "I wonder what our teacher will be like? Aren't you nervous?"

"Um...I..."

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends," a bored voice that Izuku was familiar with droned from behind Uraraka.

Izuku looked over the brunette girl's shoulder to see Eraserhead wrapped up in a yellow sleeping bag. Seeing the boys' expression, Uraraka turned around and let out a soft yelp in shock.

"This is the hero course," the man, who Izuku supposed was to be his homeroom teacher, continued, before unzipping the sleeping bag to sip on a juice carton. He then unzipped the sleeping bag fully and stepped out. "Okay, it took you eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. Be more rational."

As the hero entered the room, the trio quickly found their seats. Izuku had to internally sigh. Of all the teachers at U.A, Eraserhead was probably the his least favourite. Not that he didn't like the hero, but it was all relative.

"I'm you're homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota," the lightly bearded teacher introduced. "Nice to meet you."

The entire classroom let out a quiet gasp of surprise. The hadn't expected such a disinterested person as their homeroom teacher.

"It's sudden, but all of you put this on, and get out onto the field," Aizawa told them, pulling out U.A's gym uniform.

* * *

A short while later, and Class 1-A were all stood at the track field.

"A Quirk Apprehension Test?" the students exclaimed in unison.

Izuku stood between Yaoyorozu and Iida, as he looked at the homeroom teacher in confusion.

"What about the opening ceremony? The orientation?" Uraraka asked, starting to sound a little distressed.

"If you're looking to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely activities," Aizawa retorted, causing the students to be taken aback. "U.A's selling point is how unrestricted it's traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes."

Izuku gulped, his nerves getting the better of him.

"You've all been doing this since middle school, correct?" Aizawa asked, before holding up a device. "Physical tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks."

Izuku nodded, it was hammered into him, quite literally, that he was forbidden to use One For All frivolously. He rubbed his head upon feeling the phantom pain from when Gran Torino whacked him over the head with his walking stick, repeatedly.

"The country still uses averages taking from the results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational," the homeroom teacher continued. "Well, the Japanese Ministry of Education is procrastinating.

"Midoriya, you finished top of the practical exam, no?" Aizawa then asked, causing all the students to look at him in awe, except for Katsuki who had the most furious of glares. "In middle school, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"Oh...U-uh...59 metres," Izuku replied. While his body was a lot stronger than it was at the beginning of middle school, he still came second-place when compared to how physically capable Katsuki was.

"Then...Try using your Quirk this time," Aizawa requested.

' _This is a terrible idea_ ,' Izuku lamented, but stepped up to the circle, nonetheless.

"You can do whatever you want, so long as you stay within the circle," Aizawa then said. "Hurry up. Give it all you got."

Izuku swallowed, before taking position. Sparks of green electricity flashed across his body as his Quirk surged through him.

" **Kagutsuchi Smash**!" Izuku yelled, throwing the ball far as he could. While it was only five percent, as per usual, it was enough to generate a small burst of air that surprised the other students.

"Know your own limits first," Aizawa stated, as the device measured the distance of the ball. He then turned around as the device signalled that the ball had landed. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

The homeroom teacher then showed the students the screen. The distance it showed was 702.6 metres. Izuku looked a little surprised by the result, himself. He didn't think that a mere five percent would make the ball travel that far. Then again, he had seen how much power All Might could generate, and it far outstripped his own.

"Seven hundred metres?" one of the students muttered, in slight disbelief.

"What's this? It's sound fun!" a girl with pink hair and skin, and horns exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want!" a boy with rounded elbows added. "As expected of the hero course!"

"'It looks like 'fun' huh?" Aiwawa mumbled, which Izuku heard. "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have that attitude the whole time?

"Well...Alright then. This is what we shall do," he continued, smirking somewhat sadistically. "Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and therefore be expelled from the Hero Studies course."

"What?" the students all cried out in unison. All except for Izuku. He had heard rumours of Aizawa's strictness when it came to who were being taught the Hero Studies course. The green-eyed teen frowned as the other students started to panic.

' _This is going to be tricky_ ,' Izuku realised.

"We're free to do whatever we want about the circumstances of our students," Aizawa explained, cutting through the noise of distress from the students. "Welcome to U.A's Hero Studies course!"

Izuku simply clenched his hand into a fist. He wasn't about to give up now, not after coming this far.

"Last place will be expelled?" Uraraka demanded, the first to do. "But this is the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day, it's still unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains," Aizawa listed, much to the confusion of the students. "Calamities whose time or place cannot be predicted. Japan is full of unfairness. Heroes are the ones who fight the unfairness. If you want to go talk to your friends at a burger joint after school, too bad.

"For the next three years, U.A will throw hardship after hardship at you, all in the name of forging you into the best hero you can be," he continued, still maintaining a droning tone. "Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome every adversity that stands in your way."

And just like that, whatever nerves that threated to destabilise the students had vanished away. A resolve had settled deep with them all, judging by the looks Izuku saw on their faces. It had taken root within him, too.

"Okay, demonstration is over," Aizawa declared. "The real thing begins now."

The next hour or so had Izuku put through all kinds of tests. The fifty metre dash saw Izuku smash his previous record and manage it in 3.84 seconds. It was second in the group, which wasn't all that bad. Although, he could have done with out the furious snarl from Katsuki, who had gotten 4.16 seconds. The remaining tests required a bit more creativity. Aizawa had allowed to use their Quirks in whatever manner they needed to pass each test. For the second test, Izuku didn't quite as well, unlike others with physical Quirks Izuku only managed to record 107 kilograms. While he could maintain One For All: Full Cowl, prolonged use exhausted him rather quickly, which was why he had to pace himself.

As so it continued in a similar vein, from the standing long-jump, to repeated side steps, Izuku managed to keep up with the rest of th students. When it came to the ball throw, for the rest of the students, the first bizarre result came. Uraraka had used her Quirk on the ball, which then flew straight in to the air, and didn't stop.

"Infinity!?" several of the students spluttered, upon seeing the result.

However, it was Katsuki's result that Izuku was expecting the most. The explosive blond took position, and threw. Just as he released, he let loose an explosion that propelled the ball.

"705.2 metres," Aizawa read off.

Katsuki huffed in pride. He then turned to Izuku had smirked victoriously, to which Izuku had to stomp down the urge to role his eyes. That would not have gone down well with Katsuki.

Eventually, the tests were done, which caused the tension amongst the students to heighten. They each glanced at each other nervously, waiting for the results. After their teacher was done tallying up the scores, he turned on a holographic display that showed a table. Said table had ordered each student according to their performance. Scrolling down, Izuku found that he had come ninth, which he found perfectly respectable. He continued to look at the results and found who had to misfortune to come last.

"Mineta...Minoru?" Izuku read off. The sound of a whimper from the side caught his attention. He turned to the source to find a ridiculously short boy with strange round protrusions coming from his head. "Poor guy..."

"Congratulations to those of you who will remain in 1-A," Aizawa droned. "Get changed and return to homeroom. Mineta come with me."

As he led the now blubbering teen away, the rest of the students slowly headed towards the changing rooms, whispering amongst themselves.

"I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"Man...Is it horrible that I don't feel sorry for him?"

"Are you kidding, he was a massive pervert! I won't miss him!"

Yaoyorozu, who was walking beside Izuku, rubbed her chin in thought. "I genuinely thought it was a bluff," she said.

"No, he's done it before," Izuku explained, before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean, Midoriya-kun?" Iida enquired, chopping his hands.

"A-Ah...my mentor told me th-that the p-previous year, he e-expelled all t-twenty students because he thought they all had zero potential," Izuku explained, stuttering a bit. He had forgotten that story, what with everything else going on, but today's test had brought the memory to the forefront of his mind.

That caused everyone to go silent. Until they reached their homeroom, no one said a thing. Izuku understood why; it had finally set into their minds just how serious becoming a hero was.

* * *

At the end of the day, Izuku walked out of U.A utterly exhausted. It was the first time he had used One For All: Full Cowl for longer than a few minutes at any time. With having to spend so much time conditioning his body, and creating a combat style, Izuku's training in increasing the period of using his Quirk was sorely lacking.

"Ah...I'm so tired," he yawned, before a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around. "Eh? Iida-kun?"

"Ah, Midoriya-kun, I caught up with you," he said. "Heading to the train station?"

"Yeah, do you want to catch it together?" Izuku asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Iida nodded, and the pair continued silently, until Iida spoke up, "I was really taken by Aizawa-sensei. I hadn't expected him to be so...brutal."

 _'I thought Iida-kun was scary, but he's just earnest_ ,' Izuku thought, smiling slightly.

"Hey! You two!"

He and Iida then turned around, to see both Uraraka and Yaoyorozu coming up to join them.

"Going to the station?" Uraraka called out. "Wait for us!"

"Yaoyorozu-san?"

"Oh, the infinity girl."

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco," Uraraka introduced herself to Iida, as Yaoyorozu exchanged smiles with Izuku. "Um...Iida Tenya-kun, and Midoriya Deku-kun, right?"

"Deku?!" Izuku spluttered, as Iida and Yaoyorozu frowned.

"Huh? But I overheard Bakugo calling you Deku, during the tests?" the brunette tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh...No, my real name is Izuku..." the teen explained. "But D-Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me..."

"He bullies you?" Yaoyorozu asked, concernedly.

"Oh, is that right? I'm sorry!" Uraraka quickly apologised. "But 'Deku' sounds like 'You can do it!', so I kind of like it!"

"I'M DEKU!" Izuku blurted out, blushing furiously.

Yaoyorozu coughed to disguise her snort of laughter, while Iida interjected with, "Midoriya-kun? You're accepting it too easily! Wasn't that an insult?"

"It's like a Copernican revolution," Izuku mumbled, covering his face with his hands. Yaoyorozu giggled, understanding the reference, but Uraraka simply looked bewildered.

After Izuku recovered, the quartet headed towards the station, as they continued to get to know each other and talk about the class.

* * *

The next day started without much fuss. At the beginning of homeroom, Aizawa told them that a new student from General Studies would be joining them later in the afternoon. In the mean time, Izuku sat through various class of a more normal nature. On top of the course-specific classes, 1-A were also taught regular classes, such as mathematics and English. It was rather mundane, if Izuku thought about it.

Eventually, afternoon came, and before Foundational Hero Studies began, the class was introduced to their newest member.

"This is Shinso Hitoshi," Aizawa introduced. "He will be Mineta's replacement for 1-A. Introduce yourselves."

With that, he left, leaving Shinso to introduce himself. Apparently, he had applied for the Hero Studies course, but his Quirk, which was mind control of all things, was insufficient to pass the physical nature of the practical exam. He was a quiet, but polite person, with bags under his eyes that never seemed to abate.

While waiting for the next teacher to turn up, the class decided to get to know Shinso some more. While some preferred to simply watch, others were far more vocal.

"You know, Shinso, your Quirk is pretty amazing," one student with blond hair, with black lightning-shaped stroked, declared, "Ah, I'm Kaminari Denki, nice to meet you."

Shinso blinked in bemusement, as the rest of the class introduced themselves, "That's not the word most would use to describe my Quirk."

"Really? But it's mind control! That's freaking cool..."

Izuku had to wonder what others had said about Shinso's Quirk for him to be this unsure about receiving praise about it. That being said, he could relate somewhat, given his past status as Quirkless.

"I am," the voice of All Might called out from the hallway, much to Izuku's excitement, "coming through the door like a normal person!"

' _All Might is pretty eccentric at times_ ,' Izuku sighed. It was rather tiring, if Izuku had anything to say about it.

"It's All Might!" Kaminari whispered.

"Wow, he really _is_ a teacher," a redheaded boy, who had introduced himself as Kirishima Eijiro, added.

"That's his Silver Age outfit, isn't it?" a green haired girl, Asui Tsuyu, remarked.

"It's style is so different it's giving me the goosebumps," a student with a tail appendage for a Quirk, said.

"I teach Foundational Hero Studies," All Might explained. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You will take the most units of this subject!"

He then struck a pose, before adding, "Let's get to it! This is what we shall be doing today: combat training!"

"Combat..." Katsuki began, sounding eager.

"Training?" Izuku finished, sinking slightly.

"Now...take your costumes, and meet me at training ground beta," All Might told them, as a pair of side panels on the fair wall opened out. With that said and done, All Might strode out of the classroom, as the students hastened to collect the costumes designed for them.

* * *

Soon enough, Class 1-A reached Ground Beta. One by one, the students entered the ground, all of them in their respective suits. The last one to enter was Izuku, who ran out of the tunnel. His costume was mirrored after All Might's Silver Age costume, though it lacked the cape and the colour scheme was different. Where All Might's costume was a mix was red, blue, white, and a dash of gold, Izuku's was more of a dark, forest green. The white accents were replaced with black, and the gold parts were swapped for silver. The ensemble was then finished off with a white domino mask with a black border that covered the entirety of his eyes, and a metal collar-mask that had a diamond shaped mouth-guard.

"Oh! Deku-kun?" Uraraka called out, after putting on her helmet.

"Uraraka-sa-gah!" Izuku, upon seeing how skintight Uraraka's costume was, flinched in shock.

"That looks cool! Really imposing," Uraraka complimented. Izuku had to hold his hands in front of his mouth, lest he say something he didn't want to. As he did so, Uraraka continued, "I should have written what I wanted...Mine ended up like this."

"It would suit your Quirk better, I would think. You would have greater mobility," Yaoyorozu suggested, as she walked over. She wore a red skin-tight outfit that exposed most of her skin, with a light gold belt around the waist. Upon seeing the outfit, Izuku was completely embarrassed, and tried to look anywhere but at the girls.

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might called out, bringing a hush amongst the students.

"Sensei!" an armoured student interjected

' _Oh, it's Iida-kun. He looks cool...Strikingly familiar. I should know that armour design..._ '

"This is the same battle centre from the entrance exam, is it not?" Iida asked. "Are we conducting urban battles, again?"

"No, we're moving two steps ahead," All Might answered. "Most of the time, battles take place in the open. However, if you look a the total numbers, the rate of villain appearances is much higher indoors.

"These range from hostage situations, robberies, backroom deals, the list goes on," the hero went on, "As such, heroes must be trained for all kinds of combat scenarios."

' _Makes sense_ ,' Izuku thought, thinking back to the circumstances that led to him and All Might meeting. ' _Villains nowadays are getting far smarter when it comes to their M.O_.'

"For this class, you shall be split into teams of two," All Might explained. "Teams will be then paired against each other in a heroes versus villains format."

"Without basic training?" Asui asked.

"This is a real battle for those who understand the basics!" All Might declared. "However, the key here is that you shall be facing a foe who is just like you. One who can adapt, and you can adapt to."

"How will wins and loses be determined?" Yaoyorozu enquired.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Katsuki demanded.

"Will there be a punishment if we fail?" Uraraka wondered, nervously.

"How shall we be split up?" Iida queried.

"Isn't this cape fabulous~?" a blond teen who spoke in a horribly fake French accent, Aoyama Yūga if Izuku recalled correctly, asked.

"I shall answer all of your questions!" All Might told them, not even fazed by the number of questions. "Firstly, winning is determined by either the heroes capturing the villains, or the nuclear weapon that the villains are protecting. Secondly, neither hero nor villain is to cause excessive harm to the other. Doing so will result in disqualification. Thirdly, there is no punishment as such if you fail. Though I would hope that you learn from your losses. Fourthly, teams shall be picked from a lottery. And finally, yes I do think your cape is fabulous. Much like my own. AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Both Yaoyorozu and Uraraka nodded upon hearing their answer, while Katsuki scoffed in derision. Aoyama was...wiggling for some reason, but Iida wasn't so sure, and asked a follow-up question.

"Such a haphazard method of selection?"

"It makes sense. Pros often have to form on-the-spot teams with heroes from other agencies, when out in th field," Izuku supplied, recalling an incident where two separate hero agencies responded to a situation and managed to work together near-seamlessly.

"I see! Such forethought," Iida exclaimed. "My apologies!"

"It's fine!" All Might assured, "Let us make haste!"

A few minutes late, and the teams were decided.

Team A: Uraraka Ochaco and Midoriya Izuku

Team B: Yaoyorozu Momo and Shinso Hitoshi

Team C: Jiro Kyoka and Todoroki Shoto

Team D: Bakugo Katsuki and Kirishima Eijiro

Team E: Ashido Mina and Sero Hanta

Team F: Shoji Mezo and Tokoyami Fumikage

Team G: Koda Koji and Asui Tsuyu

Team H: Kaminari Denki and Aoyama Yūga

Team I: Hagakure Toru and Sato Rikido

Team J: Ojiro Mashirao and Iida Tenya

"And now, we shall determine who shall be the heroes, and who shall be the villains!" All Might declared.

Hero: Team H vs Villain: Team F

Hero: Team E vs Villain Team G

Hero: Team I vs Villain: Team B

Hero: Team J vs Villain: Team D

Hero: Team C vs Villain: Team A

"Everyone else, head towards the observation room," All Might then ordered.

"Yes, sensei!"

* * *

While the two team remained, Izuku and the rest followed All Might back to the tunnel from where they entered. Soon enough, the reached the observation room. It was a large space, with one wall completely filled with television screens broadcasting images of Ground Beta from various angles. The students could also here what each team was saying, as the ear piece radios each student had was linked to the system in the observation room. Not that they knew that.

Both teams had a ten minute grace period to make a plan, and it was interesting for Izuku to see how each student worked. After a brief argument over who would lead, Kaminari had managed to get Aoyama to follow his lead. What ensued was exactly as Izuku predicted.

He had theorised that as a shadow-derived Quirk, Tokoyami wouldn't do well against light-based ones. While he wasn't sure if it was because of the extra light weakening Tokoyami's Quirk, or simply that the strange avatar from from shadow had a general weakness to contact with light, Team H had swiftly managed to subdue Tokoyami. However, what did surprise Izuku was that Kaminari appeared to falter before continuing.

"So, that's how it is," he muttered. He hadn't intended for anyone to hear him, but Uraraka heard him.

"Deku-kun?"

"Ah, sorry! I just figured out how Kaminari-kun's Quirk works," Izuku replied.

All Might, having listened in, offered, "Well then, young Midoriya, why not share with your classmates? And then perhaps we can have young Kaminari correct any assumptions."

Izuku blinked a few times, before he blushed at being the centre of everyone's attention. The glare from Katsuki was especially off-putting.

"A-Ah...Well...Kaminari-kun discharges electricity from his body," Izuku explained. "But the source of that electricity is from the impulses his body generates throughout the nervous system. I just noticed that for a brief moment, Kaminari-kun looked out of it. So, maybe his Quirk is limited by the fact that generating too much electricity harms his nervous system?"

"An astute analysis, young Midoriya," All Might complimented. "How would you counter-act this weakness?"

"Ah...Maybe if the Support Division created a suit that had internal transistors and circuit breakers?" the hero in-training suggested. "Transistors would enable him to use less of his Quirk and still maintain a good power output. The circuit breakers could be modified to prevent Kaminari-kun from overloading? I'm not really sure..."

"...Deku-kun, what about my Quirk?" Uraraka asked, somewhat shakily. Izuku wasn't sure why though.

"Eh...Your nausea confuses me, is it because your powers destabilises your personal centre of balance?" Izuku asked, his brow furrowed in thought.

"N-no, it's just from overusing my Quirk. My suit has some countermeasures for that, though," Uraraka replied.

"Then, it's just a question of training to get passed your limits," Izuku decided. "As for tactics, If you had some equipment like flash-bangs, stun grenades, or anything that you could easily throw you would widen your options."

By this point, Team H had managed to subdue Shoji, giving them the win.

"Oi! Midoriya, what about me!" Kirishima yelled, from across the room.

"I haven't really seen your Quirk in actions, Kirishima-kun," Izuku admitted, "But going by what you've said, your best bet would be to either surpass whatever levels of hardening you've managed. Or, if you had some kind of, I dunno...Rocket boots? Something that would enable you to propel yourself would enable you to become a bullet of some kind."

"Woah...that level of thinking...So manly!" Kirishima complimented. "But how are you so good at analysing Quirks?"

"...It's a hobby of mine," Izuku explained, after laughing slightly. "Whenever I see a new Quirk in action, I started picking it apart. Limits, pros, cons, that sort of thing. Usually takes me...ten minutes? Fifteen tops."

"Fif-fifteen minutes!" the class exclaimed in unison. Save for Katsuki, who just derisively snorted.

"Holy shit, Midoriya! That's super scary!" Sato exclaimed. "What about my Quirk?"

"Oh, that's easy," Izuku grinned. "You'd just need a blood-sugar level monitor to make sure you keep fuelled. In the heat of battle, it's easy to forget, so something that reminds you would easily prolong the duration of your boost."

"...Amazing..." Sato whispered.

"Hey, who d'you think will win this fight?" Hagakure enquired, with the others looking just as curious.

"Well...Koda-kun's at a major disadvantage without any animals nearby to help him, so it's effectively 2 v 1, unless Koda-kun has some combat skills he's been hiding from us," Izuku theorised, "If he had a dedicated familiar, to use a game analogy, he'd increase his combat ability.

"Asui-san, though, can use her Quirk abilities to try and ambush the heroes," he went on, as Asui did just that. "If she can catch one or both of them off-guard then the villains will win."

"What would you suggest the heroes do?" Yaoyorozu prompted.

"Hm..." Izuku tapped his cheek in thought before answering. "Ashido-san can moderate the corrosiveness of her acids. If she can develop an acid that would not seriously injure, but instead cause enough discomfort that the villains stumble, then Sero-kun can subdue the villains by having his tape be coated in that acid and wrapping it around the target."

As though answering Izuku's prediction, the hero team precisely did as he explained. After spending a few minutes to prepare Sero's tapes, Team E swiftly captured Asui. This left Koda, who immediately surrendered, realising that he was outmatched.

The fights continued, with Teams B and D pulling off easy wins. Yaoyorozu and Shinso had a straightforward victory, thanks to the latter's brainwashing Quirk, while Team D used brute force to take down their opponents.

' _Of course Kacchan would overdo it_ ,' Izuku inwardly sighed.

It was then time for Izuku and Uraraka to take their turn. Izuku had to gulp nervously. Judging by Todoroki's costume, the quiet and reserved hero in-training had an ice Quirk. Which caused Izuku to immediately begin picking apart how it worked. He didn't get a chance to properly observe the Quirk, but Izuku theorised by the ease in which the hetero-chromic eyed student could manifest ice, then Todoroko's Quirk was a wide-spectrum cryokinetic power. It didn't leave Izuku with many options.

"Deku-kun?" Uraraka's curious tone snapped Izuku from his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry! I was thinking about how Todoroki-kun's Quirk works," he answered.

"Oh, okay. No, it's fine, I just wanted to know if you have a plan," Uraraka explained, with an eager smile.

Izuku returned the smile with his own, as he began to think once more. His mind wandered to his observation of Todoroki as a person. The teen was aloof at best, and standoffish at worst. Any attempt at engaging him in smalltalk resulted in one-word replies that cut the conversation at its legs. He just seemed uninterested in anything but Hero Studies.

"Wait...That's it!" Izuku grinned, smacking a fist into his palm.

"What's it?" Uraraka asked.

"I have a plan."

* * *

There wasn't a lot that angered Todoroki Shoto, his hatred for the sperm donor that was listed as his father on the paperwork notwithstanding. He tended to keep to himself, for the most part. Social interactions that most took for granted were lost on him, so when Jiro tried to engage him in small talk, Shoto was unable to even _try_. Even making a plan proved to be cumbersome. Once Jiro was done using her Quirk to locate the opposing team, she turned to him.

"Both of them are in the south east corner of the top floor," the girl supplied, "Something's a bit strange about what I can hear, but they're both there."

Shoto decided that brute force would be sufficient. He had seen how his opponents' Quirks worked. They wouldn't prove to be a challenge.

"Go outside," he told Jiro, walking up to a wall, "I can deal with this, easily enough."

Upon reaching the wall, he placed his right palm on top and exhaled.

' _How trivial. This is a waste of my time. I could be training my ice Quirk instead of this_ ,' Shoto mused. Ice then began to form around his right hand and foot, ' _Still...I've never covered this much ground before. At least I'm getting something out of this farce_.'

Ice rapidly spread from the source, and encompassed the entire corridor. Jiro had to run outside to avoid getting frozen, as the ice continued up the outside of the building. Within moments, the entire building was covered in ice. Idly, Shoto heard his teammate gasp in surprise. It was unfair of him to not involve the girl as much as he ought to have done. But this was the most expedient method of victory. He had little time to waste on such frivolities.

Leaving behind Jiro, Shoto then headed towards where he was told the nuke would be. He took slow, precise steps. There was no rush to his assured victory. Eventually, he reached his target, and entered the room. Much to his slight confusion, the nuke was left unattended. Normally, that would raise his suspicions, but Shoto rationalised that his opponents moved in-between Jiro informing him of their location, and the ice spreading across the corridors.

' _I must have simply missed them both on the way up_ ,' he thought, as he entered the room and moved straight towards the nuke.

"Now, Uraraka-san!"

' _What_?!'

" **Release**!"

Suddenly, Shoto found himself on his back, and the ice covering the left side of his body shattering. Without barely even a moment to think, capture tape was wrapped around his body, signalling his defeat.

' _What? But how_?' Shoto wondered, utterly bewildered by his defeat, ' _This is inconceivable. I should have won. It's my sole purpose, is it not_?'

* * *

"That was interesting," Izuku remarked. After he and Uraraka had captured Todoroki, it had been as simple as waiting for Jiro to get worried and run into the building so that she would fall into an ambush.

"It was!" Yaoyorozu agreed. "I'm still in shock over how quickly you managed to defeat Todoroki-san. It was incredibly well-planned."

The pair were walking down the path towards the exit. The sun was just on the cusp of setting, which created an orange glow across the surrounding area. A soft spring breeze kept the atmosphere fresh, offering a pleasant smell.

"Ah...Well, I hedged a guess that he had loner characteristics, and thought that he would be easy to ambush that way," Izuku explained. "Once I figured out how his Quirk worked, the plan came pretty easily."

"I still cannot believe it takes you ten to fifteen minutes to come up with a deep analysis of all our Quirks," Yaoyorozu commented, a look of mild disbelief on her face.

"It's just a hobby that eventually developed into a decent extra skill," Izuku admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Though, it's a bit limited in a serious fight. If the person I'm facing is quick enough, they'd overpower me before I can come up with anything to fight them."

"I suppose so," the black-haired girl mumbled. "But you've given me a lot to think about and work on. So, thank you for that!"

Izuku blushed upon seeing the earnest look on Yaoyorozu's face and muttered a quick 'Your welcome'. He was about to say more, but then he caught sight of something that made him stop in his tracks.

"K-K-K-Kacchan!" Izuku stuttered.

The spiky-blond teen was leaning against the gateway to U.A, having clearly been waiting for someone. Evidently this person was Izuku, as Katsuki turned away from staring at nothing to glare at the green-eyed teen.

"Deku..." Katsuki growled.

Izuku braced himself for the impending conflict. Only to be surprised as the blond grunted before turning away. Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, Izuku sighed.

"Well...That happened."

Yaoyorozu giggled at the attempt at brevity, before saying, "Would you like to come to the bookstore with me? It should be still open this late."

"Sure!" Izuku cheerfully replied. It wasn't often that he got to spend time with friends from of school. In fact, _having_ friends was still a bit of a novelty to him.

The pair continued towards the train station, blissfully unaware of the danger to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : So, you're all probably wondering why I'm updating early this week. Well, I'll be busy this weekend. Watching football. Or soccer, to you American readers. Anyway, my team, Liverpool, are playing Real Madrid in the Champion's League final, so I'll be way too wound up to tidy up the chapter for updating. Hence why you get it today. Another thing is that I'll be taking a small hiatus, for my exams. If all goes well, you'll see me on June 23rd. So, finger's crossed. Sorry about that, but RL beckons.

As you can see, I demoted Mineta to extra. And replaced him with Shinso. I know it's overdone, but it's not because I don't like the character. I mean, I don't, but it's more because I can't write perverts. I suck. Really. I can't get the mentality right, and it crosses over when I try to write the likes of Jiraiya, Roshi, or Sanji. So, please don't think I'm bashing Mineta.

You can also see that I mixed things up for the Heroes vs Villains class. Just for something different. Hopefully, people won't want to lynch me, because I had Izuku beat Shoto! I hope that it made sense, though. Izuku simply used his tactical nous to win. In a straight fight (wink wink, nudge nudge) things would have been much closer.

Also, Momo and Izuku are going to become friends. I like exploring different relationships than canon, so I hope you don't mind that I did this.

That's it for me! As always, read, review, follow and favourite! And let me know if you spot any errors!


End file.
